


In Which Gabriel is Gorgeous and Sam is Sneaky

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Gabriel, Insecurity, M/M, POV Gabriel (Supernatural), Panties, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have some fun in panties. And thanks to Sam it's a little more stimulating than expected. Also fluffier.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quakerlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/gifts).



> This was written for [Quakerlass](http://quaker-ineedtovisitthesea-lass.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Unbetaed, but thoroughly edited.

”Fuck, you're gorgeous,” Sam sighs, and pulls Gabriel closer by the hips, grinding their cocks together. Gabriel moves willingly, squirming in Sam's lap at the praise. He knows Sam likes him. Loves him, even. But when he gets like this, all starry-eyed and sappy, Gabriel can barely stand it, and he attacks Sam's mouth to shut him up.

 

Sam only lets him for a moment, though, gently pushing him down again so they can get back to the grinding. It's a plan Gabriel is generally in favor of, but even more so tonight, since they're trying something a little bit different. Sam is wearing lacy boyshorts in deep crimson, making his skin look almost golden in the soft light, and Gabriel would be more than happy if he could just spend a few hours worshipping Sam like this.

 

But the deal had been that if they were doing it, they were _both_ doing it, despite it being Sam's suggestion in the first place. Gabriel had kinda rolled his eyes, because while Sam is comfortable with who he is the vast majority of the time, every so often something of Dean's macho complex will shine through, and this sounded an awful lot like something Dean would worry about.

 

However, it seems like Gabriel got it wrong, because it's obviously not a matter of equal emasculation like he'd assumed, but rather a fucking ploy to get Gabriel to wear something pretty too, so Sam has an excuse to wax poetic. Dammit.

 

Gabriel's panties are satin, dusted purple and a little too tight, even for a garment meant for dudes. He's not entirely sure Sam didn't somehow change the size order on the website. I might be just for giggles, but considering his hungry stare when Gabriel had wormed into them, maybe not. What it means, though, is that his cockhead has been rubbing consistently against the sting of elastic for at least ten minutes now, and it's... weirdly good. He's not into pain as such, though he can appreciate roughhousing and the occasional spanking, but there's something really filthy and good about how the delicate wrinkled edge of the panties scrapes across his foreskin every time he moves, and from the way Sam keeps looking down and licking his lips, he's not alone in his pleasure.

 

The boyshorts Sam is wearing are even less comfortable, the intricate lace feeling almost like sandpaper against Gabriel's thighs as they move against it. It's not a surprise. Gabriel knows by now that Sam actually likes a little pain, but also that he's not eager to broadcast it too loudly. It doesn't matter to Gabriel, though. He's so gone on Sam he'd probably do anything and everything to him if he asked. So a pair of chafy underwear is the least of it.

 

In truth, though, the idea of the panties likely originated from Gabriel's preferences. He likes pretty things. Pretty people. A shrink would probably have a field day with this alongside his poor self-esteem, but whatever the case, there's just a lot of lingerie in Gabriel's porn search history, and while he hasn't ever felt the urge to try it in real life, he wasn't about to refuse when Sam suggested it.

 

So here they are, Sam's broad hands pulling at Gabriel's hips, trying fruitlessly to bring them even closer, but it's a lost cause. The couch is probably also not the best place to do this, but it at least makes it easier to kiss, which is why they end up here so often.

 

”Baby, why don't we take this to the bed?” Gabriel suggests, making sure he sounds every bit as lusty as he feels, and he's already imagining the fun he can have with Sam all laid out on a proper surface when Sam shakes his head. ”...no? But why not?” He knows he's pouting a little, if only from how Sam presses a thumb fondly against his lower lip, and he bites it playfully.

 

”Because here you can't get away,” Sam says softly. ”Here I have you right where I want you. In bed you're always all over the place.”

 

”Well, can you blame me? I mean,” he gestures vaguely at Sam's body, ”with all of _that_ available to me?”

 

”Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want all of _you_ available to _me_?”

 

”Yeah, well, no accounting for taste,” Gabriel huffs, and leans in to lick at Sam's neck. But he never gets there, because Sam stops him.

 

”Stop doing that.”

 

”What, touching your neck? Sure, I mean, you usually like it, but if-”

 

”No, dumbass. That self-depreciating shit.”

 

Gabriel grimaces. ”It's not self-depreciation, it's called being a realist.”

 

”No, it's called eye of the beholder. And you...” Sam gets a decidedly sappy look on his face, and reaches out to tuck Gabriel's hair behind his ear, as if they're in a teen romance or something. ”You're the apple of _my_ eye.”

 

”Gross,” Gabriel huffs, but instead of smiling with amusement Sam turns all serious. Which is just wrong considering the two completely servicable erections in the room.

 

”I'm not kidding.”

 

”I know. You're just addled. Lovesick or whatever.”

 

Sam snorts. ”Gabriel. We met in a bar. I didn't know a thing about you when I bought you a drink. Why would I do that if I didn't like the look of you?”

 

”...you were drunk?”

 

”Nope.”

 

”It was on a dare?”

 

”Nuh uh.”

 

”...I looked willing?”

 

Sam locks his arms around Gabriel, squishing him close like he might try and escape, which is just dumb, because Gabriel will literally take any opportunity to put his body on Sam's. ”You looked fucking delicious,” Sam purrs, hunching down to nibble at Gabriel's ear, and the sensation makes him squirm again, which in turn rubs their cocks together more. If it wasn't such a difficult thing to hear, it would have been perfection.

 

”But... I'm not...” he tries, but Sam just bites at the earlobe and shuts him up.

 

”You are. You're so hot. Your eyes are amazing, your ass drives me crazy on a daily basis, and I don't know if you've noticed, but you literally can't take your shirt off around me.”

 

Gabriel hadn't actually noticed, and he would think about it more if Sam's amazing hands weren't sliding down his back now, until they could mold around his ass and squeeze it just right.

 

”But...” he has to pause for a moan, because damn, he'll never get tired of Sam's hands. ”But _you're_ the one who's all... _that_.” He's usually way more articulate than this, but Sam always has this effect on him, reducing him to only the simplest vocabulary.

 

”If I wanted to fuck _myself_ I'd have hooked up at the gym,” Sam rumbles into his ear, and Gabriel can't help but whimper. It's still not easy to believe, but Sam's cock is leaking so hard it's making a damp spot on both of them, and that's kinda hard to explain away. It's also really hard concentrating when Sam is working all of Gabriel's sweet spots, and he's getting pretty desperate for more, without really having a firm idea of what more might be, other than the fact that the couch is a really bad place for it.

 

”Fuck, Sam, please take me to bed.”

 

”If I do... will you let me have my way with you?”

 

”Like you need to ask,” Gabriel sighs, and in the next breath Sam is off the couch, lifting them both with only a small grunt of exertion, and it's definitely some kind of torture to be hefted around like he weighs nothing, Sam's hands firm on his thighs, holding him up as he walks.

 

It's only when Sam drops him on the bed Gabriel realizes what he just agreed to. ”Oh come on, baby, you know I wanna blow you,” he tries, but Sam is firm, holding him down on his back with a gentle hold on his shoulders.

 

”Are you telling me no?” It's not a casual question. Gabriel knows Sam will back off immediately at that one word, but he looks almost sad at the prospect and... well, Gabriel is weak.

 

”Ugh, fine. But I get to suck you off in the shower later.”

 

”Deal,” Sam agrees with a beaming smile, and then swoops in for a searing kiss that leaves Gabriel dizzy.

 

And from then on it only gets worse. Or better. It's hard to decide. Sam's hands and mouth seem to be everywhere. All Gabriel can do is pant and shudder as Sam leaves achy hickies all the way down Gabriel's neck and shoulder, suckles hard at one nipple and while pinching the other, and generally taking an extended round trip of Gabriel's chest. He scrapes his teeth across Gabriel's soft stomach, giving it a gentle bite and a soothing lick, and even though Gabriel kinda wants to hide away his chub, it's also just really good, and he squirms as Sam does it again and again and again.

 

By the time Sam finally moves lower, Gabriel is a gasping, shaking mess, and his cock is peeking out the top of his panties, so hard and leaking that the small area of satin obviously isn't cutting it anymore. Sam nuzzles against the sticky fabric and licks around the exposed head of Gabriel's cock, and it's a shock of pleasure after all the chafing and adoration. It makes Gabriel moan, loud and unrestrained, and Sam loves that, Gabriel knows he does, but if he didn't, it would be obvious from how he redoubles his efforts, sucking the tip of Gabriel's cock into his mouth with a blissful sigh.

 

It's wet and amazing, but a little bit awkward, and it's such a relief when Sam finally loses his patience and peels away the panties. He doesn't pull them off completely, just tucks them under Gabriel's balls, and that's a whole different kind of chafing, but he barely has time to notice before Sam swallows him down. There's nothing in the world like Sam's ferocious blowjobs, and Gabriel cries out again and again, helplessly thrusting his hips up to meet Sam's mouth, and Sam lets him.

 

”Fuck... fuck, Sam, fuck. So good, baby,” Gabriel rambles, and pulls at his own hair before grabbing the headboard instead. ”Jesus, I can't... _fuck_.”

 

”Mmmmm,” Sam hums, and pulls off with a filthy slurp that almost makes Gabriel come, just like that. But then Sam is on him for another kiss, and Gabriel clutches at him, at his shoulders, his neck, his hair, anything to keep him there, and Sam lowers himself down on top of him with no protest.

 

”You're so... so hot,” Sam murmurs into the kiss. ”So gorgeous, so sexy. I wanna fucking _eat_ you.”

 

” _Shit_... yes, fuck, _that_ ,” Gabriel says eloquently, and before he knows it he's on his knees with Sam behind him, literally ripping the panties apart before rushing in face first, licking at Gabriel's hole like he's literally starving. Gabriel's cock drips pre-come with with almost every pass of Sam's tongue across his rim, and the room echoes with his whining and moaning.

 

It's sloppy and obscene, the panties hanging in tatters, and Sam's fingers dipping bruises into Gabriel's soft buttocks, and it just _so good_. Not that their sex life isn't usually good, but this is reaching a new level, and Gabriel is losing his mind. He tries to reach down to jerk himself off, but he loses his balance as Sam pulls him back hard, tongue literally stabbing at him, and Gabriel whines in frustration.

 

”Sam... baby, please, touch my cock, _please_ ,” he begs, way beyond any kind of pride. He just needs to _come_.

 

Sam slurps harder at him for a moment, but then manages to let go of his ass for long enough to reach around him, and it's _heaven_. Sam's hands are like the rest of him, big and broad, and his fist closes easily around Gabriel's whole cock, and he cries out at the perfect pressure as Sam strokes him.

 

”Fuck! Yes, just like... that, fuck, don't stop, Sam, please, _don't stop_.”

 

Come spatters onto the bed as he bucks through his climax, and Sam yanks him back with a growl, licking at him until it's almost too much. He kinda wants to pull away, but it's also still good, and he twitches back and forth into the hand still closed around him, and back onto that clever tongue until Sam finally moves away with one final lick.

 

” _Jesus_ , Sam,” Gabriel wheezes, but he doesn't get much of a break before Sam flips him around, shamelessly manhandling him, and Gabriel goes easily, boneless and sated. Sam isn't, though, and he crawls up Gabriel's body with purpose, straddling his waist, already rubbing at his own cock through the lace so fast it's gotta cause some friction burn. But he's hissing and gasping in the way that means he's close, and Gabriel just lets himself admire the view.

 

”That's it, baby,” he coaxes. ”That's it. You gonna come? Are you gonna make a mess of your pretty panties? Or are you gonna make a mess of _me_?”

 

Sam goes for the latter, yanking the panties down just in time to take hold of his cock and aim barely low enough to miss Gabriel's face. The first spurt of come hits his chin, the rest splash against his neck and his chest, and by the time Sam is milking out the last drops, Gabriel feels incredibly filthy in the best fucking way.

 

”Holy fuck, that was good,” Sam moans before Gabriel can say it.

 

”I second that emotion, babe,” he sighs, and welcomes the slow and luxurious kiss Sam ducks in for. ”You destroyed my pretty panties, though.”

 

”Yeah. I didn't like the color,” Sam says breezily, and flops down next to Gabriel with an arm and a leg thrown across him. ”We'll find some better ones next time.”

 

”Next time, huh?” Gabriel can't help but smirk at the prospect, because yeah, this was a good idea. ”And lemme guess, the next pair are gonna be another size smaller?”

 

”Mmmmmaybe.”

 

”I fucking knew it. You cheat.”

 

Sam props himself up on an elbow, looking every bit like the cat that got the cream. ”Are you telling me you didn't like it?”

 

”No. But I am telling you that any more chafing than this and it's gonna stop being fun.”

 

”Alright, noted,” Sam says, and then drags him into the shower. Gabriel may or may not _accidentally_ rip Sam's boyshorts as he helps him get them off. And he may or may not help Sam with the sizing the next time they order new ones.

 

Maybe.

 

End.

 


End file.
